Gravity Destroyer
Gravity Destroyer is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Julian Konzern. Anime Beyblade: Metal Masters It first appeared in episode 12, where it battled Storm Northern Cross 125FS. It won with a powerful attack when its counter mode caused Northern Cross to freeze.It then proceeded to fight both of the Rock Raven and win when it cut through the Crow Crusher. In episode 16, It battled Ray Striker, Galaxy Pegasus, and Flame Libra alongside both of the Grand Cetus. It rarely had to battle, but just to cut down Pegasus ans Unicorno when they broke through the Grand Deucalion. It faced Earth Eagle in Episode 26, but the battle was interrupted by the rest of Team Excalibur, and later, Ryuga. The battle ended in a tie. In the final match of Team Excalibur vs. Team Gan Gan Galaxy, as well as the A-Block finals, it faced Galaxy Pegasus. The battle kept going back and forth with no clear winner, for Pegasus was able to break free of Medusa's eyes but Destroyer was able to stop the Starbooster Attack. Gingka and Pegasus managed to win by creating a new special move, Stardust Driver. Special Moves *'Black Excalibur: ' Destroyer rises out of the Beyblade and attacks the opponent with a jet-black sword. Game Gravity Perseus was released in Wave 5, and is a Defense Type. It can spin both left and right, and can change from normal mode to counter mode by rotataing the Energy Ring 180 degrees. Pieces Launcher Gravity Destroyer comes with a special L-R BeyLauncher. By removing the cap, two sides of the Launcher can be seen, the blue side spinning to the right and the white side spinning to the left. As an extra, you can smear the words "left spin" and "right spin" to make the words clearer on the L-R Launcher. Spinmaster released it with only a Left-Spin Light Launcher. Face Bolt: Destroyer The Face Bolt depicts Perseus, one of the 88 constellations in space. It appears to be a picture of his helm of invisibility. Energy Ring: Destroyer *'Weight:' 2.7 grams Destroyer is unique in the sense that there is no plastic that blocks the prongs on left and right launchers from attaching. This is necessary to allow multi-directional spin that which is only available on this Beyblade. Also, like the Hybrid Wheel System L-Drago Series, rotating the Energy Ring 180 degrees results in different modes. It has three projections which are layed out in a triangular shape. These three projections allow it to shift between "Defense Mode" and "Counter Mode", and it is asymmetrical. Destroyer is only usable with the Gravity and Meteo Fusion Wheels. Fusion Wheel: Gravity *'Weight:' 33.8 grams The original Gravity Fusion Wheel comes painted black. Unlike other Fusion Wheels, Gravity can only be used with the Destroyer Energy Ring. This combination allows the user to switch between 4 modes: Right Spin Defense, Left Spin Defense, Right Spin Counter, and Left Spin Counter. This Wheel has very good Smash Attack by using the 6 "indents" which the Energy Ring fits into. When the protrusions of the Energy Ring are inside the first three indents and the red stickers are visible, it is in "Defense Mode", because this reduces the contact points to three. When Perseus fits into the other three indents and covers the red stickers, it is in "Counter Mode", which has six contact points. This allows for stronger and more consistant attacks due to the higher number of protrusions. The protrusions are more prominent in right spin, and it is a great Smash Attacker when used in a combo such as Gravity Destroyer R145RF (Counter Mode, Right Spin). Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 *'Weight:' 2.8 grams AD145 is shaped like the head of a funnel, completely round with ridges lining the sides all the way around. Despite what it's name might suggest, Spin Tracks such as 230 and GB145 outclass AD145 as a Defensive Track due to its relatively light weight in comparison to GB145 and its diminutive stature when compared to 230, which makes it unable it to absorb hits as 230 does. However, AD145 has actually proved to be better suited for stamina, due to the outward weight distribution it has compared to other top tier stamina tracks. Performance Tip: Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies is the widest of the "Defense" series of Performance Tips (D, SD, and now WD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other “Defense” Bottoms. Because of its massive width that reaches the edge of the Performance Tip's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than D or SD, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using something such as Virgo DF145SD, WDs low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly out-spin your D or SD based opponent. WD although part of the "Defense" series of tips does not have any defensive capability because it still uses a form of sharp tip. Thus, friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than something like RS/RSF which has much more friction with the stadium floor. WD does of course offer superior Stamina to RS/RSF which in rare cases would be an advantage, but RS/RSF more often than not has enough Stamina to outlast standard Attack types that use rubber based tips such as RF. Trivia *In normal mode, its beast from is Perseus, while in counter mode, its beast form is Medusa. Gallery Perseus_Normal.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in Defense Mode Perseus_Counter.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in Counter Mode Perseus_NorthCross.png|Gravity Destroyer vs. Storm Northern Cross Perseus_Bottom.jpg|Gravity Destroyer bottom view Title Screen Perseus.jpg|Gravity Destroyer featured on a title screen AD145.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:The Top Ten Category:Defense Category:Team Excalibur Category:Season 2 Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Defensive Beys Category:Mode Change